Light Unbound
by Wind-Mage-Vaati12
Summary: Captured by Demise at a young age, Hikari was trained to be a killer. Left with only found memories of her past Hikari wishes to be free. With the help of her new friend Umbra she has to find a way to escape from Demise without getting killed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: 19 Year Old Killer

Smoke rose from the village. Small fires still burned in some places. A tall man walked through the ashes. His stepps caused little puffs of smoke to rise. The man looked as though he was made of black metal. His hair was pure white metal, spiked at the top, his eyes were pure white as well. He looked around the burning village. Looking for any sign of life. A small crying noise came from somewhere. He quickly followed the sound to a ruined house. A small girl was curled up on the ground. The man walked up to her, and she looked up. Her eyes widened as she saw him. He smiled slightly.

"There's no need to be scared." he said soothingly. "I'm here to help."

"Y-you are?" she asked in a small voice.

He nodded. The man lifted her up in his arms.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Hikari."

"Interesting name." said the man. "My name is Ghirahim." Ghirahim smiled a fanged grin. "I'll make a wonderful killer out of you."

Then Ghirahim snapped his fingers and they vanished.

Blood stained her face, cloths, and knife. She looked down at her now dead prey. Hikari forced her eyes away and wiped the blood from her face. She sheathed her knife and turned away. Hikari had dark brown eyes and light purple hair with light pink highlights. Her hair was shaggy and shoulder length with bangs covering her right eye. She was about 5'2. Hikari ran her finger over a jagged scar on her right eye. She could hardly see out of this eye because of the scar she had gotten in a battle. Hikari walked down the path away from the bloody mess she had made, before teleporting back to the demon realm. She reappeared in front of the Demon Castle. Walking back into the castle she quickly made her way to her room to clean up. Hikari changed out of her blood stained clothes and replaced them with clean ones. She took her knife out of it's sheath and cleaned it, she put it back in its sheath, and put it back on her belt. Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Ghirahim walked into the room. He leaned on the door frame smirking.

"How did the mission go?" he asked.

Hikari turned to him, crossing her arms, and looking at him with no expression.

"The mission was a success. The instructed target has been eliminated."

Ghirahim's smirk widened.

"Good work Hikari. Master will be pleased."  
Hikari nodded.

"Is that all?"

Ghirahim nodded and walked out. Hikari closed the door and sighed. This had been her fifth mission this week. She was tired and tired of spilling innocent blood. Taking a towel off of her desk she wiped off the blood on her face and hands. Tired of seeing red staining her hands, tired of seeing innocent people dying. She wanted to be free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again humans! Sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been busy. But I worked hard on this new chapter. So please enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter Two: Light's First Friend

Hikari woke up. She had learned long ago that sunlight was non existent here, so it was no surprise that she woke up to a pitch black room. She fumbled around in the darkness for a moment and found a candle. It lit up at her touch, lighting up the room. She got up and dressed in black clothing. Hikari wasn't sure what time it was, she wasn't sure whether she should leave her room or not. Last time she left too early she got punished. This time she was going to stay here until someone came and got her. She pulled a book off of the shelf and opened it. She turned to the page where there was a black leather bookmark and began reading. She kept reading until she heard a knock on her door. Hikari marked her page, closed the book, and stood.

"Come in."

The door opened and once again Hikari saw Ghirahim walk into the room.

"Good morning." he said, with the smallest hint of amusement. "Guess what Hikari?"

"What?" she asked. She expected another mission. She didn't expect what was coming.

"You have a day off." said Ghirahim.

Hikari's eyes widened.

"Pardon?" she asked. "Did I hear you correctly? Did you say I had a day off?"

Ghirahim nodded.

"You heard me correctly. You have the day off."

Hikari stared at him, eyes wide, mouth slightly opened. Ghirahim didn't wait for an answer before he walked out of the room. Hikari sat down on her bed. She didn't believe what she had just heard. She never got a day off. Never. What was so special about today? Hikari shrugged it off. She was happy to at least have one day when she could do whatever she wanted. Hikari got up and walked out of the room.

"Psst!"

Hikari turned. There wasn't anyone in the hall with her. She shrugged and continued walking.

"Hey! You!"

Hikari spun around and saw a boy sitting on the window sill. The boy had black eyes, and grey hair. He was wearing a violet tunic, a black belt, black tights, purple boots, and white gloves. He smiled at her.

"Hello." said the boy.

"Uh... hi..." Hikari answered. She'd never seen this demon before, and Hikari was pretty sure she knew most of the demons in this castle. The boy jumped down from the window sill and walked towards her.

"Are you that fabled assassin I've heard so much about?"

"Maybe."

The boy smiled and bowed. Hikari blushed slightly.

"A pleasure to meet you miss... um..."

"Hikari."

"A pleasure to meet you miss Hikari." said the boy. "My name is Umbra."


End file.
